The original
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: My first story ever put on this site I apologize for my horrible grammar


Alec Iapalucci

Summary Everyone in Mhsn dies and only Alec and his best friends Joe, Rob, Katt, Fox, and Krystal remember. But there is one big problem they can't remember the date and the only one who can stop it is helpless without his weapons that he got on a secret mission (classified). But how will he stop it without his magical weapon

It was a normal day at MHSN I was heading to third period my favorite when I heard a blood curdling scream. Then a howl that chilled my bones made my spine tingle and my skin crawl. Then something hit me in the back and knocked me out must have been Katt she is always late (Katt is a pink feline that is from star fox). But when I came too I saw that there was a crimson pool all around me then I tasted its metallic taste in my mouth I then knew what ever hit me wasn't Katt she would have helped me to the nurses office then I saw the thing that knocked me out it was a black mass but when it saw me get up I saw the appalling mass of my fellow classmates and friends in a pile but what disturbed me the most and filled me with the rage. Was that I saw Fox and Krystal dead and lying next to each other that is when it attacked. I tried to block but I had no movement in my arms I died…

September 10th 2011…

I woke up in bed the dream I just had felt so real so when I got up I wrote every thing that happened before I died I did not remember that date (may 10th, 2012) But any way mom got to my room to wake me up when she saw me up she asked how long have I been up said I don't know but all I did is write and pinned everything in chronological order except the date when we died so I went took a hot shower and washed my face I then went down stairs got greeted by Bosley he was a lot smaller than I remember then I asked my mom what date it was She said it was 9/10/11 I asked her again but while she was answering I fainted. By the time I came to I was in my bed again I looked to the clock to see what time it was. It said it was 9:10.

"Oh crud I'm going to be late mom won't be happy about this". So I got my bike out of the shed got the key's for the locks from the downstairs cabinet and unlocked them. Then I bolted with the bigger lock so I could lock it at school. When I got there it was 9:25 in the classroom clock that was really embarrassing because my three best friends Katt, Krystal, and Fox were there. But when I was asked by Fox why I was late I replied I overslept. I knew Krystal would read my mind any way so I told her not to tell them what really happed but she said that everyone remembers how they died.

"WHAT!"

That is when everyone looked at me.

"Sorry"

That's okay uh Alec?

Yeah.

"Take a seat right next to Fox"

That's is when I asked what happened to him well Krystal and me were walking when we saw you get hit that is when we sprang into action but it was too fast and it stabbed Krystal in the back and me across my chest she just before it got me.

Fox one more question did the thing do something to me before you got there no thaaaaaaattt'ssss allllllrrrriiiiiggggghhhhhttttt

Bang!

When I woke up again I was in a hospital I tried to get out of bed but my legs were restrained so I got back up then I felt things on me so I pulled them of and the IV out of my arm. That is when a scared Nurse came in and went her face went back to relief when she saw that I was moving and was all right. She told me not to take the heart beat monitor patch unless we are in here ok. That is when I asked her what happened she should let my parents explain that I said ok and went back to sleep. When I woke up my family was there they were all surprised that I was moving and saw that they were crying. But that was when I heard the flat line sound and realized the nurse forgot to turn it off or put it back on me they thought I was dead and I started to laugh. They were a little ticked and asked what was so funny I told them and they all started to laugh but that is when I said that everyone but my parents should go outside for a couple minutes.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

When we get home can I show you what I wrote in that note pad in my room ok?

Sure

Okaaaaaay

I fell asleep but when I woke up I got ticked off I was at my house but I calmed down because now it will be easier to tell them what I wrote so I called Mom and Dad to my room and told mom to wait while I told Dad but after I was done dad did not believe me that Ticked me off so I called Mom and told her she kind of believed me but until I could tell her something that would happen and it did I told her that she will take Bossley to a class and that the teacher Karen three weeks later that happened and she believed me. Then I remembered in another week I will go on a secret mission that will change the world but as I was heading to school I fell into a hole and found a golden short sword and a dagger. I knew who I would be giving the dagger to but this short sword is new so I looked it over and found a button on the hilt and I clicked it. It turned in to a pair of scissors the dagger was easy to conceal. And in school I told Fox what it could do and in five seconds the floor beneath us will pull us plus Slippy and Falco into a hidden hangar where six ships are. Fox must have forgotten because when it did I closed his mouth before he screamed and shushed him. When we got to the hangar I jumped into the ship that was mine before the accident but this time I wouldn't make that mistake of crashing on corneria again it was horrible they thought they were under attack by Andross and I was detained tortured and interrogated for days until the star fox team found me surprisingly they weren't looking they thought I died when my faulty engines went offline. We all went in the wedge formation as usual I was next to Krystal Falco and Slippy behind oh wait I'm in the same aren't I.

"Hey guys"

"Yeah"

"My engines are faulty so I need to go back and grab the spare all right"

"Got it"

"Over and out"

That is when I heard the warning sirens in the cockpit going off loud and clear telling me that my engines were going to fail but right before they could I landed it in the hidden base and found the spare and jumped to the great fox I remember that we had to suspend the mission before but this time there was nothing that could go wrong so I landed it in the customization zone and set to work I gave it more light weight weapons save for the laser minigun in the front made sure to put the windshield cover on and then gave the whole thing a black paint job save for the silver stripe and the white skull on it. It was one of the fastest save for Krystal's Cloud runner which was built for speed. Many a time I like to sense something but one thing is true I need to be careful one wrong move or word could end me. We spared before it was tough se quick but powerful but there is one thing I know somthing about her that no one else does she has a side job as Kursed the bounty hunter. She was actually supposed to kill me but at that time she did not know me so when she found me we fought for a long while but we were to evenly matched. So I decided to ask her her name she said Kursed but what she did not know is that she was being trained by me and also that I knew she was Krystal. So whenever we went on a mission if she sensed me a danger to the team she would end me right there but my main target to day was a venonian space ship factory but the funny thing is I'm going to save Fox and Krystal from a venonian space cruiser known as the spirit because it was never seen but I knew where it was at that moment and told everyone to put up a cloaking device because this is going to be big that is when I saw it thinking it could sneak attack us but we disappeared before it could find us I toasted their engines and dropped them like a stone then I went and destroyed the factories and other things we then went back to the Great Fox and had a drink I drank Grape juice since I'm only 16 and not old enough to drink legally of course. When we got back I went back to the customize chamber and took my engines out because my ship had spare engines not the ones I built so when Slippy parked in there and asked how I knew there was a ship there I just said I pick up on something bad that is about to happen and I act upon it really and don't try to figure it out it won't work. But then I realized I still need faster and better engines and Slippy could help me out a lot that is when I was teleported back to 8th period when I got in I wasn't late but the problem was the entire school thought we skipped but that was the funny thing we had androids who gave us the information in the school that they learned and what I learned was that not just my entire American lit class but so does Joe, Rob, and Katt do as well but the funny thing is Rob isn't someone I know so I did something that was considered cheating I loaded the info into my brain and found out I met rob in freshman year we became great friends even though we did not know it my friends got used to him easily but he knew something we didn't he was sent back in time but he only remembered the date but we couldn't know he was very shy around us and because of this he didn't want to lose his newest friends. So when we asked what happened to him he would change the subject to video games which I did not care for. I asked rob to come with me for a sec. Krystal read my mind and started to shake her and told me not to do it. Thank God Fox didn't see this or my plan would be ruined so me and rob went to the only place I know where we would not be seen heard or questioned by anyone. That is when he broke into a cold sweat I said don't worry about it even though I knew he wasn't convinced I said wait and watch this. I hit the wall and a key pad came down I typed in star fox 64 and pressed the enter button the elevator then went off and the ground beneath us gave way and we were going down the slide a gain rob wasn't happy but got over it as soon as we landed. His mouth went a gape with shock and awe he saw our ships and I had to show him mine good thing it was a two-seater so I took him for a ride and he was surprised when I told him that we were really part of the Lylat wars he said he always wondered who there best pilot was I of course said Fox but me and Krystal can fight for ever and never beat each other because we always were either last two or three flying in our simulators but I'm strictly not allowed near her if I'm alone because fox would defiantly kill me if I did so I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean sure I had one but it wasn't the right girl for me. I said I saved Fox's life from a sneak attack from Wolf. I customize my ship to match the landscape perfectly and I have this thing called chameleon mode it makes me look like Leon in his Wolven it tricked fox so many times that he makes sure it is Leon by make him talk because "My impression isn't perfect" (sarcastic) I told Rob that if he wants he could fly in my ship with me if he thinks he could handle it. He said alright and I made sure it was my new one that doesn't have the faulty engines of course. We space jumped I told him if he wants to join he can but if you don't want to I will have to erase the memory of this so what it going to be.

I don't know how to fly a ship

That is okay me, Fox and Krystal will teach you.

But are you sure you can trust me

Yes because you are the only friend I got that would listen to me Joe thought I was crazy and Sasha doesn't remember anything.

Okay I will join your team just make sure that I don't get any special treatment because I'm a rookie.

Rob I wouldn't go any further

Why!

Because your about to step in to space

What!

I grabbed him as he was about to fall out thank god because I surly would have gotten court marshaled and I can't have that going on. But first I have to test him in combat and just flying so we had to go to Corneria then to the Corneria Academy but at that time I heard a warning going off so I went to the bridge to fid out what was wrong and saw that three Wolvens were coming with a big force behind them so that was when I went into panic mode and teleported everyone into the hanger told them what's going on and told Slippy to take Rob up here and show him what to kill and how to fire the cannons. Then I realized that we will need an edge and teleported Katt to me who was obliviously late for chorus again she wasn't but after I talked to her she said

"Lets get'em"

Katt was laughing because she knew why I took Rob here but she didn't tell any one so when we made the plan to get rob to join we wanted to tell fox but we knew he would forbid so we didn't tell him. That is about the time I heard their private messages on my communicator.

"They know we are here why don't they just attack" said panther

"Maybe they are scared" Leon said manically laughing after.

"Shut up both of you" Wolf said

Just to make Wolf angry I communicated as Leon and the said

"Hey why don't you shut up for once I mean you do this everyday you say today is the day you show Fox who is the best pilot and each time we have to save your sorry butt".

At this I got the reaction I needed he was pissed and before Leon could say anything Wolf went Ballistic and almost blasted Leon out of the sky until panther calmed him down but not before wolf wiped out most of their back up that is when I came in and knocked Leon out of the sky but then I got an emergency call from Katt saying she won't make it her engines are toast and she going down Falco was going to go after her but I said

"Falco you need to fight panther I will go after her ok

"All right"

At least she crashed on Sauria but where it crashed I didn't know until I saw the smoke and then I saw an explosion right next to me I knew was being fired upon until I fired my minigun into the place where they were firing and saw the explosion. Then I flew to the smoke and grabbed Katt who did not look well I threw her in the back and was about to get in but an arrow flew by my head and hit Katt in the knee and when I turned around I was almost hit by a spear but hank god I was quick enough and grabbed it out of the air and killed the Sharpclaw who threw it. I then got hit hard in the back of the head but I got up to see the sharpclaw grabbing Katt and running off that was when I got pissed I took out my short sword and sliced it threw the air even though they were to far all the trees were cut down and the sharpclaw in half thank god it missed Katt that was when I killed the rest of the sharpclaw surrounding me then jumped over my ship and got Katt before she was hurt any more but there was something wrong she was barely bleeding and she was lighter pink than her normal shade. I knew instantly she hit the planet harder than I thought. When I got back to star fox everyone was their even Leon who wasn't looking to well and then again I don't know but I teleported him back to Star Wolf. I told Krystal we need some healing over here and Falco come over here because she could use a "friend". That is when I saw slippy was congratulating Rob for his brilliant shooting. That is when I had to tell Rob to come with me he said that he would love to join and I said that's great but first you and I will have to talk to peppy he said

"Ok"

"Let's go"

So me and Rob jumped into my ship and blasted off to Corneria where I contacted Peppy and said that I have a new recruit and I need to test him he said

"Alec why do you insist on these humans none of them have the instincts you do"

"Well peppy you see this human he is quick and he is a Quick draw with the main cannon he saying he took out two major ships and I asked what they looked like he said they looked like your ships and then I realized he took out two Wolven's if that is not he is an expert in shooting enemies with guns so well see".

"Alright but if he can't beat the score that you set or at least come close to it I won't let him join Peppy out".

So I told rob everything I knew and gave him all the info Fox gave me so I could join this is why I like rob he retained everything and just beat my time by a millisecond but we both didn't beat the fight course record set by the one and only James McCloud. So when peppy said he was good to join we went to the sparring arena where I beat him but it was hard fought I was surprised he blocked one of my best moves taught by Krystal but he let his guard down and I destroyed him when I connected a Super Kick to the Face then I healed him a little bit (thank you Krystal). Then it was off to the simulator where we both kept destroying each other until I pulled the maneuver that Fox taught me and blew his ship apart. We both had the most amount of fun any two humans can have when playing a simulator after we got back we were told Katt's heart stopped but thanks to Falco she fine then we were told that fox wanted to see me and Rob in the bridge.

"Oh god we are in a mess of trouble and it won't be pretty".

So when I got to the bridge I saw Fox looking like he could rip someone's throat out so I asked him what I should do he said leave Rob outside that is when I closed the door that I saw him cracking up that is was when I got mad and asked

"What's so funny"?

"Your face! You look so sad."

Well let's see my best friends "GIRLFRIEND" almost died in front of him and I brought an unauthorized person in here so yeah I'm sad" I said so furiously that I scared myself

Well you're lucky that you didn't kill Katt but your ship was fitted with a camera and we saw what you did and how you reacted we said that you deserve a medal for going above and beyond the call of duty".

"Thank you captain Fox".

"About your human friend he was one of the best shots and we saw the simulator tapes and saw how good he is he is like your double I remember your first time on the guns you destroyed an entire fleet so I didn't care because he destroyed the biggest enemies of star fox even though they got away". "Now send him in and look sad like you are fired sad".

"Yes sir"

I sent Rob in and waited for him and when he came out he was as happy as could be he was now honorary member of Star Fox.

The rest of the year went normal except of course us randomly disappearing and getting all the info from our clones but then the day before the day that we died rob said pack your weapons and other things its coming tomorrow and that is when I teleported Joe to here and he was confused until he was on the Great Fox and I said

"Be quiet and listen we need you to skip school tomorrow and then take this laser rifle go to a tree that you can climb and make sure to look for anything suspious thing coming in the school and contact us before third period".

"Got it"

"We will make sure to make the school as empty as possible which will be easy".

5/10/12

Death Day Hooray

Today the whole school was supposed to die but everyone except the star fox team was in the school somehow Krystal made everyone go home it surprised most of us but we went to our gym and we all got Quivers of 15 Arrows just in case we needed to use a long ranged tactic that was before third period I was with Rob in second period we took blood samples and put them in our robots who were walking around I saw mine get attacked and arms ripped of that is when I heard it that howl that was the last thing I needed more fear but this is how we prepared all the robots did what they normally did that was when me and rob picked the right moment to attack so I went and clicked the beep buttons on it and said

"NOW!"

We rushed the black mass that is when I found it wasn't black it was really a Fox that was red and beefed he had red arcs of electricity all around and he also had a Golden Bracer that I knew the name of somehow it name was Rath'ma and we had to kill him and his host or suffer world destruction which I suffered once and it won't happen again that is when I slowed time as it leaped for Rob and I moved him and put my sword at its throat then I sent it back to normal it impaled itself but the funny thing I donned a battle suite and the monster now had a sword through the neck but it was getting back up until I fired a Tranquilizer and nailed him in the butt. And I grabbed slowed time down and took all the magical items we had and wore them all that is when time went back to normal and I was pitted one on one with the monster and then I blanked out but my friends told me the whole story this is what happened

The monster was angered and said lets end this I agreed in four different voices that was when rob said both "short swords" I had turned in to two blazing magic swords and then we were battling hand to hand I kicked the monster so hard it hit the wall and then Krystal was surprised that by the time the monster hit the wall you were on top of it hitting it so hard that it could barely get up until it punched through you and they meant through you but somehow he missed every vital organ but I lost of blood but that didn't stop me I ran it through so many times they lost count then this happened the monster shot me with real electricity and I was on fire but I just spun in a whirlwind that sent the monster spinning and the fire off my clothes but that is when it grabbed hold of Krystal it didn't see the plan form until the arrow was through his hand and another though his heart but it didn't seem to kill it until a shot blew it's head off that is when we heard you pro claim

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR HEAD WANKER!"

After that is when I collapsed and blacked out and by the time I woke up I was back in the hospital again. This is why I hate doctors.


End file.
